


A Flower Cannot Blossom Without Sunshine And Man Cannot Live Without Love

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Sunshine Boy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Plants, Presents, Protective Derek, Scent Marking, Scenting, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “Yes he told me about the movies, are you going to give him anything of substance though?”Derek didn’t like his uncle's tone, he also didn’t like that the older wolf still spent so much time with his mate. Peter was a creep who looked at his mate like he wanted to eat him, Derek still regretted not tearing his uncle’s throat out that day in his room.“Yes, I’m giving him something special today with the cookies, not that it’s any of your business,” Derek replies, sticking his nose up at his uncle’s smirking face.“I’m sure I’ll hear all about it later.” Peter hums, his smirk growing as Derek growls at him.“He’s my mate, get your own.”“What? Don’t like to share with your favorite uncle?”“I’m still thinking about killing you, I can tell Stiles it was an accident.” Derek threatens the man, glaring when he laughed and walked out of the room. Derek wondered if he could get Laura to help him hide the body, she’s a good sister when she’s not being a pain in the ass, she’d totally do it.





	A Flower Cannot Blossom Without Sunshine And Man Cannot Live Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a part two! Hope you guys like it :)

“Is that all you know how to make nephew?” Peter asks as he enters the kitchen where Derek is making yet another batch of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies for Stiles.

“There his favorite.” Derek counters with a scowl as he placed the last batch into the oven. Since figuring out that the spark was his mate the young wolf had begun courting the sunshine boy as promised. Derek had made a lot of cookies in the past few weeks, but the sunshine boy always gave him a happy smile and stuffed at least three in his mouth at a time so Derek was more than happy to make them.

“Do you plan on getting him anything besides diabetes?” Peter questions as he rummaged through the fridge. Derek hasn’t killed the older wolf yet because Stiles asked him not to, but it was a test of his control.

“I’ve already given him other things.” Derek huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Derek had given the plant boy copies of the new Star Wars films, taken him to see all the latest superhero movies and Derek’s favorite leather jacket that the boy wore everywhere much to Derek’s joy.

“Yes he told me about the movies, are you going to give him anything of substance though?”

Derek didn’t like his uncle's tone, he also didn’t like that the older wolf still spent so much time with his mate. Peter was a creep who looked at his mate like he wanted to eat him, Derek still regretted not tearing his uncle’s throat out that day in his room.

“Yes, I’m giving him something special today with the cookies, not that it’s any of your business,” Derek replies, sticking his nose up at his uncle’s smirking face.

“I’m sure I’ll hear all about it later.” Peter hums, his smirk growing as Derek growls at him.

“He’s my mate, get your own.”

“What? Don’t like to share with your favorite uncle?”

“I’m still thinking about killing you, I can tell Stiles it was an accident.” Derek threatens the man, glaring when he laughed and walked out of the room. Derek wondered if he could get Laura to help him hide the body, she’s a good sister when she’s not being a pain in the ass, she’d totally do it.

 

***

 

“Hey Der, missed you.” Stiles greets when he sees Derek enter the greenhouse. Derek felt a flutter in his heart at the words, his wolf purring as the sunshine boy comes to give him a welcoming kiss.

“Missed you too, Sunshine,” Derek mutters into the boy’s lips, smelling the happiness seeping off the boy at the nickname. Stiles always smelled happy when he used the nickname, so naturally, Derek used it any chance he got.

“More cookies?” Stiles asks, his expression hopeful as he tries to see what Derek has behind his back.

“Yah, and I have something else for you too.” Derek smiles shyly as he holds the cookie bag out to Stiles who takes it eagerly, already tearing it open.

“What is it?” Stiles asks with half a cookie in his mouth, his honey colored eyes wide in excitement.

“Mom and I went to that meeting a week ago and I got you this.” Derek holds out his other hand that is cradling a small potted plant, the pink and white of the petals of the flower already looking healthier just from having Stiles close. “It’s a Jones Cycladenia, they only grow in certain places in California and mom said you’d been wanting to get your hands on some.”

“Wazydogbane! Yes, I’ve been trying to convince my dad to let me go down south to get them but he wouldn’t let me. They’re beautiful Der, thank you.” Stiles grins as he takes the pot from the wolf, stroking the petals gently as he lets him magic soak into the plant. Derek watches as the bulbs that had not yet bloomed come to life before his eyes, the spike of magic in the air accompanying the blossoming flowers. Derek never got tired of seeing his plant boy use his magic.

“I’m glad you like them.” Derek smiles, ducking his head to his chest, his wolf feeling proud to have given their mate something he wanted so badly.

“I can’t wait to tell Nemy, oh! I have something for you too!” Stiles set the plant and cookies down on his workbench before moving over to his bookbag, pulling out a necklace.

“I made it for you, mo-Talia said since you’re courting me I should do something to show you I accept the courtship.”

Derek took the necklace from his mates hand, it was beautiful, a black lace string connected to a small series of twigs on each side, a white five-point flower with an orange center sitting on in the middle of the branches.

“It’s an orange blossom, I enchanted it to preserve the flower for eternity,” Stiles explains with a bashful smile.

“You can do that?” Derek asks in amazement, finally looking up from the gift.

“Um, yeah but only because it’s an orange blossom. Other flowers wouldn’t work.” Stiles replies, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head nervously.

“Why not?”

“Well, flowers symbolize different things. Roses can mean love or friendship, asters mean patience, lilies represent youthful innocence and confidence. Orange blossoms symbolize eternal love and marriage. So like, if we get married, the orange will start to bloom.” Stiles answers with his eyes on the ground. Derek feels like he might burst out of his skin with the surge of affection for his sunshine boy. Stiles had given him a necklace that symbolized their love for each other, his mate had given him a gift that said he wanted this just as much as Derek did.

“When.” Derek corrects as he pulls the sunshine boy closer to him, being careful to hold the necklace in his hand gently to make sure he didn’t break it. Derek would charise it for the rest of his life.

“What?” Stiles asks in confusion as Derek nuzzles into the boy’s neck.

“When we get married, it will bloom _when_ we get married.” Derek states before pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s skin, right over where he will soon lay his mark.

“When,” Stiles repeats with a soft smile as Derek pulls back enough to look the beautiful boy in the eyes. Derek could get lost in those eyes, the whiskey brown pulling him in everytime Derek saw them. He couldn’t wait to stare into them for the rest of his life.

 

***

 

Derek still spent a lot of his time in his wolf form, accompanying Stiles on his walks through the preserve or running in the mornings to keep his wolf satisfied. Derek never took the necklace off, the branches sitting proudly against his chest even in his wolf form. Even since Stiles and he had gotten together Derek has been having trouble sleeping, not having his mate in his arms where the sunshine boy was safest made his wolf restless. Derek would often fall into a light sleep, dreaming of the plant boy laying with him only to wake up alone and sad. His wolf would always whine in distress and take over, shifting into his fur and running through the woods. Derek always found himself outside the spark’s window on nights like that.

“Hey Sourwolf was wondering when you’d show up,” Stiles mutters sleepily as the wolf climbs into the bed with him. Derek nuzzles the boy’s neck lovingly as he gets comfortable under the blankets, wrapped up in the scent of magic, sunshine and the woods. Derek always fell asleep instantly in his sunshine boy’s bed.

 

***

 

Derek had just gotten down with his morning run on Saturday, he had snuck back home after spending another night at Stiles’ and knew the boy would be coming over today to work in the greenhouse and spend time with the Hales.

“Peter if you don’t put that down I’m going to make thorns grow out of your skin.” Derek hears Stiles threaten as he approaches the greenhouse, he had shifted back into his human form and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. He liked the excitement and arousal that bleed into his sunshine boy’s scent when he saw Derek’s bare chest.

“Now now young spark, I’m just looking,” Peter replies to the boy as Derek enters the greenhouse, seeing Stiles with his back to Peter who was holding the pot with the Cycladenia Derek had given to the boy. Derek let out a threatening growl at the sight, his uncle had a death wish, Derek was sure of it.

“Peter, put it back before I let Derek kill you.” Stiles sighs as he turns to the two Hales. He was wearing one of Derek’s shirts, was almost always wearing Derek’s clothes much to the wolf’s satisfaction, and had dirt staining both of his hands.

“I was just seeing what kind of presents my dear nephew was giving you, he seems to be doing fairly well.” Peter hums, finally setting the pot back onto the table.

“Derek is doing a wonderful job courting me thank you, now stop trying to provoke him please,” Stiles responds, making Derek stand up straighter at his mate’s praise.

“Are you busy, Sunshine?” Derek asks his boy, taking the last few steps to close the distance between them, ignoring his uncle for now. Stiles was more important.

“I’m just finished planting the new hawthorn trees outside, why what’s up?” Stiles replies as he wraps his arms around the wolf’s neck, pecking the older boy on the lips once in greeting.

“I have something for you,” Derek mumbles, running his nose over the boy’s cheek, his beard scratching against the pale skin making the boy giggle softly.

“Hmm, and where is this something?” Stiles questions, his long fingers carding through the hair on the back of Derek’s neck. Derek had a hard time remembering what he was supposed to be saying, too caught up in the sweet smell of his mate and the light touches.

“In my room, c’mon.” Derek finally found his words, pulling back enough to grab the sunshine boy’s hand and pull him towards the door.

“Don’t be too loud, sensitive ears and all,” Peter calls after them, Stiles’ blushing prettily at the man’s words. Derek would like to see the boy blush like that underneath him.

“I’m rethinking my statement that you shouldn’t kill him, maybe he could do with a little maiming,” Stiles mutters as they head inside the house, Derek smiles brightly at his mate, he’s very on board for anything related in getting to feel Peter’s blood under his claws. They take the stairs up to Derek’s room, Laura catcalling them when they pass her in the hallway.

“Your family is way too invested in our mating,” Stiles mutters as Derek shuts the door behind them.

“Lau told me they had bets going on when we would get together, Peter won only because he cheated,” Derek tells the sunshine boy. Stiles flops down onto the bed making himself comfortable against the pillows while Derek grabs the present he had stored in his desk drawer.

“Here,” Derek says as he comes to sit by his mate, handing the book wrapped in blue and green paper to the boy. Stiles smiles as he unwraps the book gently, turning it over to look at the title.

“It’s my favorite book, mom had copies made for all the Hales to give to their children. It’s werewolf fairy tales that have been past down through generations.”

“If it’s for your kids why are- _oh_ -” Stiles cuts himself off, his eyes locking with Derek’s, the boy’s scent spiking with affection and longing. “I can’t wait to read it to them.”

Derek pulls the sunshine boy into his lap, overjoyed that his mate wants to start a family with him. Derek had been nervous about giving the book to Stiles, not sure if the boy would be ready for such a serious matter. He should have known better, they both knew this was their forever.

 

***

 

Derek rubs his fingers gently over the orange blossom sitting against his chest as he walks up to the house, he had just gotten done with his morning run and Stiles would be over in a few hours to work in the greenhouse. Derek had already prepared treats for his mate the night before, a pan of peanut butter brownies that Derek had roped Laura into helping him make. It was the end of July and the sun was beating down heavily, warming Derek with its rays, reminding him of his mate and how the same feeling came just from looking at the younger boy.

“Derek, can we talk for a moment?” His mother calls out from the kitchen when Derek steps into the house. Derek finds her sitting at the counter with a mug of coffee and a torn up paper in her hand. Derek knew what the paper was, knew he was not going to enjoy this conversation. He should have stayed in his wolf skin, run for a bit longer. He should have just stayed at his mate’s house instead of coming home at four in the morning.

“Derek, why was this in your trash?” Talia questions, motioning to the torn up acceptance letter.

“I’m not going.” Derek shrugs, heading to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water from the second shelf, his alpha’s eyes boring into his back. Derek didn’t need to look at her to know what face she was making. He had seen it enough times in his life.

“You’ve been talking about Washington since you were a freshman Derek, why wouldn’t you go?”

“It’s too far, I won’t be near Stiles,” Derek replies, finally turning to face his alpha, his eyes pointedly looking over her shoulder.

“Honey, you can’t just not go to college because you’re mate is still in high school, you still need to live your life.” Talia sighs, his lips turned down in that disapproving frown Derek hated. He really should have stayed a wolf today.

“I’m going to go to college, once Stiles graduates I’ll go wherever he goes.”

“Sweetheart, Stiles is thinking about going to MIT or George Washington,” Talia says gently, making Derek scowl. Like he didn’t know where his mate was thinking about going, he’s already thought about what he was going to do for both options.

“I know that, I could get into either if I want and there are other schools nearby if I don’t.” Derek huffs in annoyance.

“Derek, you’ve never been that far away from the pack before, even Washington was going to be hard on you.”

“I’ll have Stiles and I won’t be around Peter. Sounds like a good deal to me.” Derek counters, finishing off his water in one large gulp.

“Derek you can’t-”

“It’s my life mom! I can go to whatever college I want, it’s not up to you.” Derek cuts her off, anger boiling in his chest. She didn’t get it, she didn’t understand that Derek couldn’t be that far away from the sunshine boy now that he finally had him.

“Don’t take that tone with me, Derek Hale,” Talia replies, her eyes getting a hint of red.

“Don’t take away my choices then, I’m going wherever Stiles goes, end of story,” Derek growls before running out of the kitchen and for the back door, ripping off his clothes and changing into his wolf form as his mother shouts his name behind him.

 

***

 

“Hey there Sourwolf,” Stiles greets as he comes into the clearing where Derek is laying next to the Nematon. Derek huffs back in hello as the sunshine boy sits down next to him, letting Derek lay his head in the boy’s lap. Stiles’ fingers carding through his thick fun gently.

“Mo-Talia told me what happened,” Stiles mutters after a few minutes, the plant boy’s head rested against the bark of the Nematon. Derek lets out another huff, this time in annoyance. His mother needed to mind her own business.

“I don’t want you to pause your life for me Der, if you want to go to Washington you should.” Stiles sighs, his scent souring slightly making Derek whine softly. Derek knew this was a conversation he needed to have as a human so he let himself transform back into his human skin, not caring about his nudity.

“I’m not pausing my life for you, I want to be wherever you are. I don’t care where I get my degree as long as I get to have you with me. This isn’t for you, it’s for me. I don’t think I can be that far away from you. I can barely sleep without you as it is, I can’t imagine what I would do with us on opposite sides of the country.”

“Oh Der,” Stiles whispers, his hand coming up to cup Derek’s cheek lovingly, the older boy nuzzling into the touch. “If it’s really what you want then I’d love for you to come with me.”

“It is, you’re all that matters,” Derek assures the plant boy, smelling the sunshine radiating off the boy in waves of affection and unconditional love.

“I love you, so so much,” Stiles whispers as he leans in closer to Derek.

“I love you too Sunshine, always,” Derek says before closing the distance between them, his chest filled with too many emotions but his head clear.

“C’mon Sourwolf, I have trees to mingle with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure how to end it so I just left it at the I love yous, I'm thinking of doing something with them at college but we'll see if I get around to it lol, thanks for reading!


End file.
